


it's too quiet

by Tat_Tat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She floats out of reach whenever Jasper tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's too quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowsbait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsbait/gifts).



“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” 

Lapis turned at the sound of Jasper’s voice. Her face was overcast by navy shadows. Various shades of blue undulated around them like a lava lamp. Behind her was the jelly fish tank, their tendrils glowing in the dark as they ballooned upwards; in front of her, the beluga whale tank. One of the beluga whales was gliding across, its skin like marble, shining and white.

Just after confirming Jasper’s presence, Lapis looked back at the tank. Jasper stopped beside her and followed her dull gaze, as if watching the object of Lapis’s attention would reveal to Jasper what was on the other teacher’s mind.  
The other teachers didn’t like Lapis. They talked behind her back, often to Jasper. Usually it was Peridot who was gossiping. She always talked too much. Lapis hardly talked at all. She stared, mostly. There was a rumor among the students that their history teacher was a vampire. 

They had been working together for two years and Jasper had yet to discern an opinion of her, except that she wanted to be closer to her. Must be that air of mystery. And she was pretty too, even though her eyes had lost their shine, if it had ever existed.

Finally, Jasper grew impatient. There was only one other teacher supervising the two seventh grade classes, and Jasper had promised to find Ms. Lazuli and drag her back from wherever she was. “Probably smoking somewhere,” Pearl, the other teacher, had complained.

Just as she was about to say something, Lapis said, “Do you think they’re happy?”

“Who?”

Lapis gestured to the glass. 

“They’re fish.”

“Mammals,” Lapis corrected.

Jasper scowled. She was quickly learning why Lapis had so many enemies on the school faculty. There was an air of brevity to her voice since they had started speaking. She talked like Jasper was beneath her, like she didn’t have time for her or anybody. She acted like she just wanted to be left alone. 

“What’s it matter if they’re happy or not?” 

Lapis shrugged, adjusting her purse strap. She turned from the tank and walked past Jasper, drawing a cigarette from her purse. At Jasper’s following footsteps, she offered one to her.

“Gym teacher, remember?”

“Right.” Lapis nodded, tucking it back in and drawing out a lighter. Jasper followed her outside, and even though she knew they both should be going back to the students (Pearl was no doubt floundering without them), she watched Lapis smoke.

Her lips pursed around the lit cigarette as she drew in a charcoal-tinted breath. She kept her eyes open, staring distantly, maybe at nothing. 

“Why did you ask me that?”

“What?” Lapis exhaled, gray smoke pouring out of her mouth. Jasper thought: she must taste like an ashtray. But that didn’t stop her from wanting to move closer, to kiss her right there behind the Ocean World building during the school field trip.

“Earlier.” Jasper crossed her arms.

Lapis shrugged, dropped her cigarette, and snuffed it out with her heel. On their way back to Pearl and the students, Jasper noticed Lapis’s eyes roaming over the rays, sharks, and various fish in the tanks. She wondered if the look of pity Lapis cast was towards the sea creatures floating in the tanks, or to her despondent reflection in the glass.


End file.
